Baby Blue
by Painting Me Blue
Summary: Levy runs into a little problem one morning and it seems according to Mira that only Gajeel can help her! Oneshot. ChibiLevy. Gajevy/Gale. Just an idea that bugged me to be written. T rating just for Gajeel's mouth


Baby Blue

.

.

.

"MAN! These runes make no since!"

A small bluenette stretched her arms above her head and let out a soft moan as she felt her back and shoulders popped back in place. Levy McGarden was a master of the written word, knowing and mastered nearly all of the languages dead or current the world had to offer. She had picked up a mission from Mira the other day that was just too good to pass up. It was to simply disable the protective runes on a hand written journal. However it would seem the runes where just a little too complex even for her.

"If Freed was still in town I bet he would know exactly what kind of runes these are."

Levy pushed her lips together as she let out her pout, before getting up from her sitting position on her dorm room floor. Being that it was already winter it got pretty chilly in Magnolia, so Levy could no longer wear her normal short dresses she loves so much. She adjusted her loose blue knitted sweater so it once more covered her white tank top underneath and pulled at her short white denim skirt to lower it a bit. The bluenette also wore black leggings underneath to keep her legs warm along with blue wedged boots, and a matching baby blue headband that had a few silver snowflakes scattered across its surface.

Levy bent down and gently picked up the old warn journal with loving care. Even if she couldn't read what is inside, she could only imagine the wonders that were written inside the leather bound book. She examined the cover once more and noticed a small set of runes in a familiar language and couldn't help herself as an excited squeak escaped her lips. With the journal in hand Levy ran over to her book covered desk and resumed her work. Her pen working faster with lighter strokes as she found the opening she needed to unlock the sealed book. That was until the book began to glow a bright white and everything went black for the small mage.

* * *

Erza rushed down the hallway of the dorms. She had felt a large sure of magic along with hearing a crash from the scrip mage's room. Worried for the small mage's safety, once she reached Levy's door she kicked it in and threw herself into the library like room.

"Levy?! Levy are you alright I heard a loud noise and felt a- … LEVY!"

.

.

Lily POV

.

I smiled at Mirajane as she placed a small cup of kiwi juice in front of me. Even though I realized long ago this action was meant to 'butter me up' as people say so I may slip some secrets on the current relationship between my partner and our smallest mage. It didn't matter to me; giving small hints was worth it to get as much kiwi as I want. I watched Mira as she leaned in with her elbows on the bar counter and rested her head in between her hands. Here it comes.

"So Lily, how are things going for you and Gajeel?" Her eyes were twinkling with mischievous thoughts.

"Well," I placed a paw on my chin as I looked up in thought. "Gajeel has been quite moody with the change in weather as of late." I looked back down to meet the take-over mage's eyes.

"It probably because metal becomes brittle and hard in cold weather, makes him feel stiff and tired when it is this chilly out."

"Oh is that so, maybe he just needs something or I don't know someone to keep him warm? What do you think Lily?" My eyes narrowed while my mouth twitched with amusement at the bar maiden's statement. I tried my best to act as nonchalant as I could.

"Perhaps, however good luck finding something or one as you stated to be able to deal with his temperament throughout the winter, I already can't stand his mood and I'm his cat!"

Before she could plant anymore of her seeds into my brain the guild doors slammed open. I quickly turned my head and followed Erza with my eyes as she ran to the stairs leading to the infirmary.

"MIRA! Come quick I need your help!" After the rusted order left Erza's lips, I felt Mira glide past me as she jumped over the bar and rushed off to the infirmary as well. I was honestly confused at what transpired, as well with many of the other guild members still in the bar area. What threw me for an even bigger loop was the fact that in the redhead's arms rested a small girl in a blue sweater that looked shockingly like a sweet small mage I know.

'Curiosity killed the cat as some humans will say,' I let my wings sprout from my back as I flew up the stairs and down the hall to the infirmary. I landed next to Erza as she was explaining to Mira, and now me as well, what had happened.

"…So when I looked into her bedroom all I could see was fallen books and tomes everywhere and then I heard Levy cry out from under the pile. When I got to her she looked like this and before she could tell me anymore she passed out."

'WAIT! That's Levy!?' I jumped up on to the bed and took in the view of the now VERY tiny mage. She looked to be about 4 or 5 years of age. She was currently covered with small dark bruises all over her arms, legs and face. 'Probably from the books falling on her,' I looked back at Mira as she examined little Levy.

"Will she be alright?" Mira looked to me at my question and smiled with no hint of worry or fear in her face at all.

"Yes she will be just fine; I know exactly what is wrong." I watched as Mira unraveled a bundle of bandages and began to wrap and cover the bruises after applying a white cream to the areas.

"It's a trick rune spell; you see I had given Levy a journal to unlock that had been sealed by complex runes. This isn't the first time something hexed our dear Levy." I tilted my head to the side slightly and watched quietly as she continued her work.

"Oh yes a few other times Levy was in here for some sort of rune related hex or curse, they are all harmless and just take a few weeks to clear up." I nodded as she applied the last bandage, I could hear Erza's armor clink together as she took her leave, see that she no longer needed. Mira cleaned up her supplies and walked to the cabinet. I looked down at the tiny mage and curled up next to her and purred as she leaned into my side. 'A short nap can't hurt,' with my eyes closed and a small warm body clinging to my side I happily let myself go.

.

.

.

"Tck! This better be important! Damn she-devil knows I ain't in the mood for any missions in this weather."

A very grumpy Gajeel could be seen trotting his way down the streets of Magnolia. He was dressed in a thick dark green long leather jacket that almost reached down to his boots with iron studs embedded in the cuffs and collar. Underneath was a long sleeve black turtle neck along with black leather fingerless gloves on his hands. He wore his usual steel toed boots along with his baggy khaki pants. Lastly, an orange headband fought desperately to keep his wild main out of his face.

A few minutes prior, the iron dragon was happily resting on his couch with a warm blanket and roaring fire to keep the chilly weather at bay. However, Wendy had stopped by on her way home and informed him that Mirajane needed his presence at the guild immediately. As much as the brutish male wanted to shut his door in the young slayers face, he just couldn't bring himself to do it and grabbed his coat and ignored the sky maiden's cheerful smile.

'Better be damn well important, freezing my nuts in this cold.' Gajeel could feel his teeth clattering together as a strong gust of wind blew into him. The large man violently shook and crossed his arms across his chest in an effort to keep warm. "F-F-FUCKING CO-OLD!"

* * *

Mira's smile widen as the doors of the guild hall where nearly ripped from their hinges. A nearly frozen iron dragon narrowed his eyes on the white haired mage and stiffly walked toward her. Mira put down the glass she was once polishing and started her way to the infirmary knowing the pissed off dragon would follow her. By the time she made it to the stairs Gajeel was on her heels, his anger rolling off him.

"What's the deal demon you know I didn't want to come in anytime soon?" The large man finally stopped shaking long enough to sound and look intimidating, too bad it was wasted on one of the few people he can't scare.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I just need you to pick someone up for me then you can go home and not have to return until you're through hibernating." Gajeel gritted his teeth at the bar maiden as she led him to the infirmary.

"Look I ain't no one's ride home who ever got drunk and is passed out can find their own…" Gajeel let his words trail off as Mira opened the door to show a small girl with fluffy curly blue hair playing with Pantherlily on one of the beds. She was covered with bandages and wraps and wore a blue sweater a way too large for her with loose black leggings and only had small white socks covering her feet. The blue headband she wore was beginning to fall from its perch on her head from being tied too loosely. Mira spoke softly from his left as Gajeel as frozen in front of the door, both the little girl and Lily haven't noticed either of the adults in the room yet.

"Levy was hexed this morning and now has the mind and body of a child, Lucy and Natsu are away on a mission and she hasn't warmed up to anyone else still here at the guild. If fact she is scared of everyone else here even me. Lily is the only one she has talked to or been near all day so you're my last hope on finding someone to watch over her till the hex has worn off."

Gajeel looked down to the woman beside him with a doubtful look.

"Oi and I look like a cuddly bear? Did you go blind since the last I was here? If she is scared of you then I'll look like a monster to her!" Gajeel kept his voice low and turned to leave, already deciding it wasn't going to work out.

"Ah! Gajeel there you are I was wondering if you were going to come in at all today!" The black exceed had finally noticed the large slayer in the room and stopped him with his words before the man could make it past the door. Levy looked up at the two adults near the door and tried to hide herself from the familiar looking woman, by leaning into Lily's back. Lily just looked behind him and smiled while he took Levy's hand and pointed to Gajeel.

"Look Levy its Gajeel, you remember me telling you about him right?"

"Mhm," Levy peeked out from behind Lily and looked at the large man in the corner of the room. By that time Mira pushed Gajeel towards the bed and shut the door behind her as she left. The white haired mage made her way back down stairs to gather clothes and toys in a bag for Gajeel to take with him for Levy, already knowing that somehow the small girl will warm up to the dragon.

Gajeel slowly walked up to the bed; to him it was like walking on egg shells thinking for sure that the now shrunk shrimp will be violently opposed to staying anywhere near him as she did with the other mages of the guild. But the little Levy held her ground, behind Lily of course, and stayed in her spot as she examined the iron dragon. She watched every movement Gajeel made and couldn't help but stare at his studded face. Lily noticed the tension and motioned for Gajeel to sit on the bed with them, which surprisingly he did.

.

.

Levy POV

.

'WOW! He's so big! Like a mountain.' I watched as Lily-chan's friend sat down with us. The bed was crying when he sat down though, I thought we would all fall through the bed! But we didn't so it's ok now. Gajeel-kun is pretty scary looking, like a monster, no not a monster more like a dragon. Monsters want to hurt people; Gajeel-kun doesn't look like he wants to hurt me. Lily-chan read me a story about a dragon and it protected the princess! So dragons are good now because Lily-chan said so.

"See Gajeel is nice isn't he Levy-chan, you aren't scared of him like you where the others are you?" Lily-chan was looking at me and he grabbed my hand. I looked at Gajeel-kun one more time then looked down to my lap.

"I guess so," I do like Gajeel-kun more than the others; he isn't loud and moving all around. He is calm and I like that, it makes me calm too.

The white haired lady came back inside the room again. She is very scary; she kept pinching my cheeks and pulling me around and talks so loud it frightens me! As the lady came closer I hid behind Gajeel-kun, Lily-chan is very nice but isn't big enough to save me from the scary lady.

"See Gajeel I knew she would warm up to you! Now I have everything she would need in this duffle bag, if you need anything else just come to me and I'll get it for you."

The scary lady set the bag down and walked back down stairs.

"She is scary," I watched the door to make sure she wasn't coming back in to steal me away again. I don't want to play dress up anymore! Not ever!

Gajeel-kun laughed and turned to look over his shoulder at me, he was smiling, well half of his mouth was and the other half wasn't.

"Gihihi if you think she is scary you must think I'm terrifying."

"No... Well not really," I played with Gajeel-kun's hair, it was very soft. 'I wonder how long it will take to braid, Gajeel-kun will look silly.' I giggled at the thought.

.

Norm POV

.

The dragon slayer held a confused look on his face as Levy was giggling to herself and messing with his hair. He looked at his cat for an answer but got none as the exceed just shrugged with a grin of his own on his lips. The cat jumped down and searched through the bag that Mira left them.

"We might have a problem," Gajeel looked down at Lily and waited for him to continue. Lily stood back up with his arms crossed. Apparently not finding what he was looking for in the bag.

"Mira told me she was having problems finding footwear for Levy, seems like she was unable to find any so you're going to have to carry her back to our place."

"Oi wait a minute! I never said the shrimp could stay with us! Is it just me or have you forgot how shitty our place is to keep a kid at?"

"What's a shrimp?" The small blue fluff was standing on the bed and leaning on the dragon's shoulder and looking between the two in the room. Lily couldn't help himself and with his wing he flew up to eye level with the mini Levy. With a pat on her head he calmly explained to both her and Gajeel his plan of action.

"Now Levy I'm going to go on ahead and set you up in my room and Gajeel here will carry you home."

Panic spread quickly across her face and she quickly scrambled to grab ahold of Lily before he took off. However even in her much smaller form, Levy is still Levy, and Levy is a klutz. In her panicked phase her chubby legs got tangled in the sheets and it sent her flying off the bed. Levy cringed and prepared for impacted.

"Oi watch it shrimplett! Yer gonna get hurt pulling those stunts," Gajeel had jumped to his feet and grabbed the girl by her hips letting her hover above the ground before lifting her up and cradling her to his hip with his right arm as he stood up strait.

"Gajeel she is a child not a sand bag hold her properly!" Lily as suddenly becoming very nervous about leaving the small girl alone with the lug head for any amount of time, but he had to go and clean up their home, knowing if they switched roles the dragon would do absolutely nothing.

"Pfft, she is fine ain't yah shrimplett?" Gajeel could only grin as the little girl did the most Levy thing all day. Levy looked up at the iron dragon and puffed out her cheeks and stuck out her bottom lip, glaring at him. Gajeel couldn't help but grin like a mad man when he saw it, reminded him that this was in fact his bookworm. Ever since he walked through the infirmary door he had a horrible feeling in his gut. Knowing that it was Levy in this tiny body put his mind into over drive. He didn't see the book obsessed, carefree, always happy and loving script mage who gave him a reason to drop his brutish ways and antisocial behavior. All he saw was a scared little girl covered in wraps, so seeing her give him attitude as she did gave him hope that his Levy isn't as far away as she first seem. That he hasn't lost her yet.

"I mean it Gajeel! Be careful, she has healing bruises from when her books fell on her so don't be so careless with her alright?!"

Gajeel glanced down at his cat and watched as Lily fastened the bag around his shoulder to then jump on to the windowsill. Lily looked back at the two and smiled at Levy.

"I'll see you in a bit alright Levy-chan and don't let mean old Gajeel pick on you, just tell him to stop and he will," Lily looked up to glare at the large man making his threat of harm known, "right Gajeel?"

"Yah yah I heard you the first time. Now get going or I'll end up beating yah home." Gajeel had set Levy down on the ground and led her out the infirmary and down the stairs. He purposely ignored all the gawking and calls the rest of the guild was giving him as the great Kurogane was being tailed by a pint sized Levy. The girl was startled by all the fuss the guild was making over her and Gajeel; she walked right up to Gajeel's side and clutched at his pant legs. His long coat fell over her and hid her from the view of the rest of the guild. Gajeel only glanced down for a second to make sure she wouldn't trip him and opened the doors to the guild and made his way into the afternoon streets of Magnolia.

He had only taken a few steps off of the guilds property when he heard a small whine come from Levy.

"Gajeel-kun I'm cold and my socks are getting dirty!" Gajeel looked down at Levy and had momentarily forgot about the lack of shoes. Levy was shivering violently against his leg, trying to get some warmth from him.

"Ok ok geez let me think a second," Gajeel scratched his neck as he looked down at the shaking girl.

"Just carry me you dummy!" Levy pulled away from his leg and crossed her arms as she looked up at the dragon slayer. He was shocked to say the least at her outburst but didn't comment on it. Instead he grinned and leaned down near her eye level.

"You'll still be cold 'dummy' I'm wearing a leather jacket and it don't exactly hold heat in this weather."

"Then why wear it at all aren't you cold too?" Curiosity filled her eyes to the brim. Apparently that side of Levy also was still there. Gajeel couldn't help the blush that reached his ears from the intensity of her stare and the fact she kind of had a point.

"That's not the point, now quiet down shrimplett and hold still."

Gajeel slipped off one of his jackets sleeves and allowed the jacket to hang from his other arm. He knelt in front of the girl and told her to jump on his back. Levy did as she was told and somehow made it on to his back and under his wild mane. She wrapped her small arms as best she could around his neck. Gajeel stood back up and re-slipped his jacket back on so it also covered Levy as she clung to his neck. He shoved his hands in the jackets pocket and caused the material to stretch tightly across his back holding the girl in place.

"There now the wind can't get to yah, it ain't much but it will have to do until I get you back indoors."

"No it's ok your warm Gajeel-kun." The little sprite snuggled closer into his back and because of his unruly long hair no one could even tell the great Gajeel Redfox was being snuggled by a little blue fairy.

.

.

.

After about 30 minutes of walking, Gajeel had made it back to his and Lily's home. It was a simple one story home, old and worn; the wood the siding was made from was scuffed and chipped in a few areas. The gray paint that once coated the whole outside of the house was faded greatly and lost any shine it once had. The house its self was nestled just outside the busy streets of Magnolia, the house resting right in front of the forest that surrounded the city. A tall iron gate wrapped itself completely around the home and yard to ward off any unwanted visitors. The yard it's self was mostly un-kept and had a variety of metal structures and scraps that littered it, mostly collecting out back behind the home.

Gajeel made his way up the path to the small covered porch and let himself inside. He had glanced around the home, noting how much more clean it had become. The dark chocolate brown wood floor looking the best he has seen them since he moved in, free of dirt and clothes. As well as the scent of musk and left over food that seemed to be replaced with that of flowers and clean laundry.

To his left was a living area with a fireplace and two loveseats that were made of worn brown leather, a small white end table rested in between the two couches as they made an L formation framing the room. The fire place was facing to the kitchen on Gajeel's right, while a small TV rested in front of one of the couches facing toward the backside of the house. The clutter of clothes and metal scraps were gone from the furniture and it seemed as though the floor got a well needed sweeping.

To Gajeel's right rested the kitchen. It was small and had a breakfast nook with a window box seat that showed the front lawn. It had the basic necessities, such as a stove, fridge and skin. It however lacked any real storage or counter space. The counters themselves were made from a faded blue stained wood while the counter tops were covered with white tiles. Lily seemed to also find the time to wash the dishes and clear out the piles of take-out containers.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder at the now sleeping girl and carefully pulled off his jacket. As he did this he slid Levy from his back and cradled her to his chest with one arm and made his way to his room. He wandered down the hall that was nestled in between the two front rooms and pass the guest bathroom and Lily's room. His door was open and from what Gajeel could tell the cat wasn't at the house currently so he proceeded his way to his room and quietly opened the door.

His room was the largest room of the home, it having a walk in closet as well as an attached bathroom. The room itself was pretty bare, light gray walls, a black rug in the center covering most of the wood floors. A few shelves with trinkets, old tomes and books, king size bed pushed off into a corner near the windows while a small desk and chair sit near the bathroom, covered with maps and old mission slips.

Gajeel carefully made his way into his room and nestled Levy in the gray comforter that lay on his unmade bed. He let out a sigh as he took off his boots and left the room to let the girl sleep. By the time he made his way back on the couch as he was well over a few hours prior, the front door opened and closed.

Lily was in his larger form with a few bags of groceries tucked in each of his arms. He gave a nod at Gajeel as he went into the kitchen to restock the pantry and fridge.

"Where is Levy?" Lily didn't even look up from his task as he asked; knowing full well the dragon in the room across from him would never let anything harm the girl.

"In my room sleeping, she fell asleep on me on the way back," Gajeel just leaned back deeper into the couch as he wrapped himself in the blanket from this morning. He watches the fire roar back to life and start to heat up the small home.

"That's good she needed rest after all the stuff that happened to her today." After Lily was done he joined his partner, now in his smaller form, on the couch. Gajeel just glanced at Lily before looking back at the fire.

"How long is she gonna be like this?" Lily looked up at Gajeel and noticed something flash across his eyes. The cat then placed a paw on his chin as he thought back to today's prior events.

"Well Mira said that hexes like these can take weeks to fix," Gajeel suddenly looked very somber and slouched further into the couch. "However," the cat went on, "Mira did say this time around it could only be a few days at most, apparently the spell was very old so the magic faded over the years making it weak."

"Hmm I guess that ain't too bad." Gajeel seemed too look a little better at this point. Lily had noticed his friend's sudden changing mood and couldn't help himself as he began to tease the iron dragon.

"Why Gajeel could it be that you miss our little bookworm? Could it be that you liiikkkkkee her?" Lily just grinned at the dragon as he held a paw in front of his mouth. Gajeel immediately when red and began to sputter about.

"O-oi! You need to s-top hanging around Salamander's cat! I have no idea what you're going on about I don't like Levy!"

"Oh ok so I guess you wouldn't mind if me and Mira set her up with this new guy who just moved to Magnolia, I hear he loves to read."

"Like hell you are! That she beast needs to mind her own damn business; Shrimp doesn't needs to go on a date with anybody! She is fine the way she is now!"

"Oh so Levy should just be alone and without love her whole life? Surly Levy deserves to have someone to take care of her and watch out for her and shower her with love and affection?"

Gajeel became very red at that point and just looked off to the side refusing to make eye contact with Lily.

"Well of course she does! … Just that you guys shouldn't pick who that's gonna to be for her; she is smart and will find that person for herself."

Lily didn't reply back to Gajeel's statement, he had noticed in the small length of time it took for the dragon to respond, that a million different emotions flashed across his face. Embarrassment, anger, jealousy, regret, sadness and maybe even a little bit of hope. Even being the slayer's cat there was still a lot of things even Lily didn't know about Gajeel. The obviously painful history Levy and Gajeel shared is one of them. But Lily would never pry, even if someone else would willingly give him the information, Lily would never ask. It isn't his place and if his dragon wanted to tell him, he would. So Lily only left the conversation with a single question, he walked off without hearing the answer knowing it wasn't his to have anyway.

"So are YOU going to let her decide? Regardless of whom she chooses?"

"…I hope so…"

.

.

.

The three inhabitants of the small worn home had quickly created a routine that they followed throughout the next week. Lily would cook most of the meals and in the morning he would wake up Levy and make sure she bathed and clothed for the day before the Gajeel even got up. Then after they all ate breakfast, Levy would drag the cat outside to play amongst the iron and scrap metal, much to Gajeel's panic. So he would watch from the window, eyes always following the sprite as she made her away around, under and on top of the metal bars and chunks. After that they would all have lunch and then Levy would curled up on the couch with Lily as the cat read from the books in Gajeel's room. Sometimes Gajeel would show up and listen as well; sometimes he even brought out some books from Levy's dorm and read to the pair himself, much to Lily's amusement.

Then after diner, Levy could be found in Lily's room playing with the cat and toys Mira had packed for her. When it got dark out Gajeel would inform the two it was time for bed and watch the pair as they cleaned up and got situated in bed. He would wait till he knew they were both asleep before retiring to his own room. After a few hours he would wake up to Levy pulling at his comforter claiming she was scared of the noises the house would make. The first few times he had fought against her staying in his room, but found it hard to fight with the small whines and tears the girl had to offer at his rejection. So Levy would curl herself next to Gajeel and fall asleep soon after, while the slayer would lie awake and watch over her until sleep finally claims him hours later.

However this night was different, just shortly after Gajeel had fallen asleep next to the small girl. She became restless and awoke only to question her whereabouts. The last thing Levy had remembered was being in her dorm and now she was in a strange room with a presents next to her. Levy had held on to her breath as her face lit up into a scarlet red shade. She had turned over to become face to face with her nakama Gajeel. A million different scenarios rushed threw her mind as she tried to come up with the best reason why she was in bed with her crush. They were all silenced as Gajeel opened his eyes with a shocked look reflecting off of his own face. It only took a few seconds for him to realize that the hex had worn off. He was glad, but at the same time he was tired, taking care of her as a child was relentless for him. Always looking for her amongst the debris in his yard, making sure she calmed down enough to eat her food. Getting her to put away her toys and such to go to bed when told and then him losing a great chunk of his sleep to make sure he didn't crush the girl in the bed beside him.

Gajeel had decided that caring for a child was tough work and understood now why kids do better with two parents. It was just too much work for one person alone to take on. At the moment now he was just happy Levy was back to normal and he could get much needed rest, no longer needing to take care of a pint size sprite.

"Go back to sleep Levy, yal get your answers in the morning."

Gajeel just closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. However the small mage next to him refused to stay still and continued to squirm about in the bed obviously confused and lost about the current situation. The dragon opened his eyes and draped his arm around Levy, stopping her movements.

"Shrimp I promise, you're over thinkin this, your fine and nothin that you're thinkin happen happened. It's been a long week and I'm exhausted just go back to sleep and I'll explain everything to you till yer ears bleed."

Levy just stared at Gajeel as he let his eyes close and fall back into his slumber. She couldn't help the circus that was running around in her brain but with the promise of answers, the soft sound of the sleeping dragon next to her, and the warm arm laying over her she allowed sleep to take her as well.

* * *

"So I was hex and turned back into a child?"

Levy was sitting at the window seat in the kitchen, wearing one of Gajeel's shirts. She and he had found that her kid clothes were way too small for her now adult body. Her night gown had turned into a small shirt that showed off her belly button and left little to the imagination. However both of them refused to go into detail about that very awkward situation with Lily, much to his disappointment.

"Yah and you were a pain in the ass Shrimp, runnin around like a chicken without a head!"

Levy giggled at Gajeel's reaction, even more so as Lily reminded Gajeel of the time when he had joined them outside one time and had grabbed the girl to give her a ride on his shoulders as they both chased Lily around back. The man responded with a furious blush and tried to then strangle the cat. Levy just watched with a carefree smile as Gajeel jumped from his chair and chased the cat around the house. She was processing the information the two had given her. It was sweet really for Gajeel to take her in when she couldn't take care of herself, and with some of the events Lily mentioned she really wished she could remember the last week. Maybe over time her memories will come back to her of the days spent in the care of Lily and Gajeel. Her attention was caught again as Lily had flown from the home with Gajeel hot on his tail. Before he could make it past the door something had clung to his back side.

Gajeel didn't need to turn to know what it was. His ears turned red and he suddenly forgot how to move his body.

"Thank you Gajeel! You didn't have to help me out but you did and I just wanted you to know before I headed back home."

Levy had let go of the dragon slayer and squeezed past him she turned to look at him and met his eyes.

"I'm serious though, I really want you to know I do appreciate what you have done for me and I'm going to make it up to you!"

Lily made his presence known and tapped Levy on her shoulder. He was going to give the girl a lift to her dorm, seeing how making her walk the hour to her home in the cold with only a large shirt to cover her wasn't such a great idea.

"You ready to go Levy? I should have you in your dorm in a matter of minutes."

Levy finally broke eye contact with Gajeel and nodded to the exceed. By the time Gajeel came back to his senses they were already small dots in the sky. He closed the door and looked back into the now empty house and began to think that it was too quiet without the sound of pattering feet and endless giggles. Gajeel hadn't planned on many things for his future but after this last week he was open for one possibility, he let himself break out into a grin, maybe he could put up with having a brat around, just need to figure out with who. But he had a feeling he already knew.

* * *

**Hey guys! so sorry for not updating Late Night Walks yet, but i had this idea stuck in my head an i had to write it. This will actually be cannon with LNW after the next few chapters however you don't need to have read it to get this story. It's just that this might be hinted at in later chapters and who knows my other one shots from now on may be the same. But thanks for reading this was just a pointless idea that bugged me and i thought it was cute for Gajeel to take care of a chibi Levy also to give hint that Levy might get herself into more trouble with her magic ;D**

**And i know I should have gone more in detail of the time Levy was in their care but after I wrote out almost 7k words dedicated to that i found it was too clunky and i hated it more and more as I wrote, so I might try again with hints in LNW here and there if i can make it work but we shall see!**

**Hope yal have a great day and enjoyed the story! Thanks for all who read my stories and leave reviews or follows or favs!**

**-Paint**


End file.
